


A Jazzy Experience

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, Jazz Club, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji goes to check out the Jazz Club just for the experience, not expecting to run into Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Jazzy Experience

"It should be right around here…" Ever since Akira had bragged about going to the jazz club in Kichijoji with Akechi, Ryuji had wanted to go.

Not because he had any great love for jazz; he didn't hate it, but it wasn't something he normally listened to.

No, what he was after was the adult atmosphere.

Even so, as he spotted the entrance and paid his admission, he began to feel conspicuously out of place.

"Sakamoto? What a surprise to see you here." The voice came from his left as he scanned the room for a table.

"Akechi?" He spied the high school detective sitting alone at a table for two. "Are you waiting for anyone?"

"Not tonight; I came to see the band. Are you also here alone?" Akechi nodded towards the spare chair as he moved his school bag so that Ryuji could sit down.

"Nah, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Ryuji eyed the offered seat almost shyly.

"Please, sit. You aren't disturbing me." He gestured again.

"Thanks." Ryuji sat down just as a waiter came by.

"Anything to drink."

"Uh… I'll have what he's having." He nodded towards the multicolored drink Akechi was slowly sipping on.

"Very good." He noted something down, and left.

"Wait." It had only just occurred to him that a club like this would serve alcohol. "Is that alcohol?"

"No, of course not. They do serve alcohol here, however…" He trailed out as Ryuji sighed in obvious relief.

"Good, because I'm never going to drink; I have too much of my father in me as it is."

"Is he an alcoholic?"

"I dunno, probably? I haven't seen him in years, not since he left. But when he was around he would beat on me and my mom whenever he started drinking. To be honest, I'm terrified of what I'd do when drunk, so better to just avoid it, yeah?"

"That's a surprisingly mature outlook, and not one I can say is wrong. However, you should know that you are not your father." Akechi smiled softly at him.

"I know." He sat back as the waiter returned with his drink, and took a sip as it was placed in front of him.

"Hey, this is good!" He began to relax as the band began to play.

"So, do you like jazz?" Akechi asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's not something I normally listen to, but I don't hate it." He watched the singer. "She's got an amazing voice, though."

"Is it just her voice that you find amazing?" Akechi winked at him.

"Okay fine, I think she's hot." He sighed, and fidgeted ever so slightly.

"Want me to show you where the bathroom is?" Akechi stood gracefully.

"Sure." He got to his feet and followed. "Wait, our bags…"

"Will be fine. In here." He pulled Ryuji into a single stall restroom, and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing…?" He was cut off as a tongue was pushed into his mouth.

"Ah…" Ryuji's head was fuzzy as Akechi pulled back, unaware of what was happening until he felt a hand cup his hard-on. "What…?"

"Oh is this not what you want? You came here for an adult experience, did you not?" Akechi dropped to his knees.

"Yeah I want an adult experience but this is not what I had in mind!" Ryuji was torn between wanting him to keep going; he had never received a blow job before; and pushing him away. The two desires clashed in his mind, and left him unable to move as Akechi worked his pants open.

"Well, just relax and enjoy it." Akechi's eyes widened as his cock sprung free and almost hit him in the face. "My, I didn't think you'd be this well endowed!"

"Shut up and suck it if you're gonna! Or is it too big for you…" He broke off with a hiss as a hot mouth closed over his tip.

The mouth slid further down the shaft, and Ryuji's paralysis broke; he hands slid into Akechi's hair, holding him in place as he skillfully began to suck Ryuji off.

"Holy shit! Have you done this before?" He slowly realized that the detective was far too skilled for this to be his first time.

"Yes." He sucked in a quick breath before going back down.

Ryuji allowed his eyes to slide closed, until he heard the clink and hiss of a belt being opened and a zipper being lowered.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He looked down at the cute brunet curiously.

"Oh, you thought that I was only planning to get you off? I'm hard too, you know." Ryuji's eyes widened as Akechi pulled his own, much smaller, cock out.

"Don't expect me to suck on that." Ryuji swallowed hard, fear and anticipation of such a request mixing together and leaving him rather lightheaded.

"No, I don't like receiving oral; I'm too sensitive." He went back down, stroking himself in time to the bobbing of his head.

The next few minutes (moments? Seconds? Ryuji was never certain just how long it was) were lost in a growing haze of pleasure, until he came by another's hand for the first time.

"That…" He slid bonelessly to the floor, trying to find the words.

"I know." Soft lips claimed his again, and he could taste himself on Akechi's tongue, dimly realizing that Akechi had swallowed.

"So uh…" Ryuji gently pushed Akechi away. "That was amazing but I…"

"Like girls?" Akechi half laughed, as though he got that all the time.

"I don't want to owe you anything." Ryuji sighed. "So uh… what do you want?" He wondered how much cash he had left.

"I don't want anything, not in the way you mean. Something about this club; whether it's the music, the atmosphere, or something else, I don't know; makes me incredibly horny. I'm not looking for money, or even gratification, really, just a little fun." He leaned in for another kiss.

"Wait what kind of fun?" Now that the initial thrill of getting a blowjob was wearing off, the panic of being with a dude was beginning to set in.

"I want this." He gently grabbed Ryuji's still exposed cock. "Inside my ass."

"Here? No! I ain't losing my virginity in a club bathroom!" Ryuji shoved Akechi's hand away.

"Fair enough. Shall we go to my apartment then? It's not far." He stood and began to fix his pants.

"Dude that ain't what I meant!" Ryuji shoved his cock back into his pants and zipped up.

"So you do like girls?" Akechi winked as he fastened his belt.

"Of course I like girls! But sometimes a boy catches my eye as well… I ain't gay though!" Ryuji headed for the door.

"I never said you were." He detoured to the table to grab their bags as they left the club together. "No one has to know about this but us."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend!"

"Neither am I. I don't date; with my job, a boyfriend would over complicate things." Akechi confessed softly.

"Oh fine. If it's just for tonight, it's fine I guess." Ryuji sighed as he took his bag back and followed Akechi to a fairly posh residential area a few blocks away. "You live here?"

"I live alone, however I have a sponsor who covers my living expenses for me." Akechi led Ryuji into one of the modern high-rises and into an elevator, punching a button for a floor about halfway up.

"What do you do to get this kind of sponsorship?" Ryuji was in awe.

"Nothing illegal, I promise." The doors slid open and Ryuji followed Akechi down a hallway.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Ryuji remembered what Akechi had said about a boyfriend over-complicating things.

"And if I was, would it matter?"

"No, I guess not." He sighed as he followed Akechi into his unit. "Damn, going for the sporting look?" He looked around at the minimalist decor.

"I believe the word you want is spartan, not sporting." Akechi set his bag aside before removing his shoes. "The bedroom is through the door to the left of the living room; the bathroom is to the right. Would you like to shower first?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ryuji headed for the bedroom. "So uh… how are we doing this?"

"First we both need to undress." Akechi began to unbutton his shirt, and Ryuji admitted to himself for the first time in his life that he was aroused by male chests. He shoved the thought aside, and hastily shed his clothes.

Once he was fully naked, he lay down on Akechi's bed. "Now what?"

"Now we kiss." He lay back as Akechi climbed on top of him, his legs spread to straddle Ryuji's slim hips.

Ryuji gave in to the kisses at last; Goro Akechi was a jerk, but he was a hot jerk and damn did he know how to kiss.

"You're a fast learner. I'm sure you'll have no trouble impressing whoever you kiss next." Akechi pulled back with a breathless laugh as he reached for the lube lying on the bedside table.

"Already?" Ryuji swallowed hard, his head swimming.

"I need to stretch myself out or this won't fit." Akechi winked at him before sliding a lube slicked finger deep inside himself.

"Whoa…" Ryuji had never seen anything hotter than Goro Akechi fingering himself.

"Like what you see?" He added a second finger.

"Wait! Did you bring Akira back here? He said you went to the jazz club with him…" Ryuji wasn't sure if the thought that Akira had been in this bed made him feel aroused, or jealous.

"No. Unlike you, he had no qualms about fucking in the club's bathroom. Why, do you want him to join us?" Akechi teased.

"No!" His cock twitched, betraying how much the thought aroused him.

"I see. Perhaps another time, then." He added the third finger with ease.

"I thought you didn't date?" Ryuji was confused.

"I don't, however I never said that I don't have friends with benefits."

"Ah I gotcha! But no thanks; being in bed with Akira would be crossing lines that should not be crossed."

"As you wish." The fingers left his ass with a wet pop, and he reached for the open pack of condoms, then glanced at Ryuji and grabbed a smaller unopened box instead.

"Why are you opening a new box?"

"Ah, these are extra large, and the open box is the normal size. I'm worried those will be too small on you." Akechi opened a packet and smoothed the latex onto Ryuji. "Yes, as I suspected."

"Wait I'm that big? Really?"

"You didn't know?"

"I never really thought about it." Ryuji shrugged. "Not like girls are lining up for the chance to bed me." His hands, which had been roving Akechi's body, settled onto his hips.

"Are you ready?" Akechi lined himself up.

"Yes!" Ryuji had never been so hard in his life.

When Akechi sank down onto him, Ryuji almost came right then and there. "Shit! Tight!"

"Are you okay?" Experienced as he was, Akechi was nonetheless made breathless by Ryuji's girth.

"Stop! I'm gonna… gonna explode…" Ryuji could barely think let alone talk.

"Fine." He paused, his ass only sheathing half of Ryuji's length.

Ryuji grabbed his base hard enough to bruise, and the overwhelming wave of pleasure retreated. "Okay, you can move."

"Are you okay? That looked quite vicious."

With a growl, Ryuji flipped them over, slamming himself home. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Not at all." Akechi threw his head back, his hands clawing at Ryuji's shoulders as he was fucked hard and fast, something he loved but never expected from the kindhearted blond.

"Good." Ryuji bottomed out as he came.

"Ah!" Akechi tightened around him as he spilled his seed over his own stomach. "Round two?"

Ryuji rolled off of him. "No thanks. Can I use your shower?" He clumsily slipped the condom off.

"Of course." He lay down and watched as Ryuji gathered his clothes before padding through the silent apartment towards the bathroom.

"What am I doing?" Ryuji closed his eyes as he took a piss, the image of a blissed out Goro Akechi dancing behind his eyelids. "It ain't that he's a guy…" He sighed as he flushed the toilet and turned on the shower.

The water soothed his sweat soaked skin, and worked with the soap to wash him clean of both sweat and cum, but did nothing for his mind. "Akechi is hella-cute but there is something not right about him; something Ryuji could not put his finger on, but that seriously creeped him out.

And yet, here he was, using Akechi's shower after boning him. "What the fuck is wrong with me…" The water mixed with his tears of confusion as it swirled down the drain.

When he finally turned the shower off, the silence was unnerving, and he toweled off and dressed with haste, certain he would be ambushed as he opened the door, but no one was there.

He crept across the apartment and peered into the bedroom; Akechi was sound asleep, and Ryuji swallowed his guilt as he pulled on his shoes and left, just making the last train.

As soon as he got home, he went straight to bed, falling into an uneasy sleep that left him feeling exhausted. "Hey Mom… please tell me it's Sunday."

"Sorry, but no. You were out late last night."

"Yeah sorry, I lost track of time." He checked his phone and was relieved to see that Akechi hadn't texted him.

"Well, you better get going if you don't want to be late!"

"Oh crap! Bye mom! I love you!" The door closing blocked out her reply, and by the time he got to Shujin, Ryuji had decided that sleeping with Akechi was an experiment that was not worth repeating, although the gleam in the detectives eyes would not be easy to forget.


End file.
